


Fun with Fred and George

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: Fred and George convince Hermione to double her fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dedra).



> Written for the 2007 Wizard Love LJ Fest for dedra. AU because the trio isn't wandering in the woods, so Hermione is at Grimmold Place and these shenanigans can take place. Also AU--Fred lives. Pure smut. (If you like that kind of thing, which I know you do.)
> 
> As always, thanks to my exceptionally gorgeous betas, who came through again at the very last minute and made all the right suggestions.
> 
> Tinkered with a bit January 2017

Hermione sat on the sofa in the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, absorbed in the ancient book she was reading. She, Harry and Ron were taking a break from the search for the last of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. Even though there were still a few more to find, they needed some rest. The words on the page blurred together. She laid her head back and rubbed her eyes.

Damn, she was tired.

When the door was flung open, she sat up and whipped out her wand. She lowered it immediately with a smile when Fred and George sauntered into the room. They glanced at each other, nodded, then sat down on either side of her. She looked from Fred to George and their identical, wicked grins made her a bit uneasy. _What are they up to?_

“Hi, Hermione,” they said in unison.

“What are you two doing here? Don’t you have some Skiving Snack Boxes to sell or something?”

“We were bored and came over here to see what is happening,” Fred said.

“Imagine our surprise to find no one here—except you, of course,” George added.

“Yeah, they took Ron and Harry out to a Muggle pub to play darts or watch football or something. So, as you can see," she gestured to the tome in her lap, "there's nothing happening here." 

“Yeah, we were invited, but we’re not in the mood to hang out with blokes tonight,” Fred informed her.

“Nope.” George agreed with a wink.

“What are you in the mood for?” Hermione asked.

The twins each put an arm around her, leaned in close and whispered: “We’re in the mood for…” They traced both of her ears with their tongues while at the same time sliding their other hands upward along her thighs.

A shiver scampered down her spine. She pressed her legs together and smacked their wandering hands with the book. 

"Ow! Hermione, come on, we know you liked it." George replaced his hand on her thigh and moved his fingers in circles with a feather-soft touch on her skin while sliding his other hand into her hair. "You felt her shiver, didn't you, Fred?" 

Fred's hand was back on her other thigh, and sliding ever higher this time. "Sure did, George." He leaned in and sucked on her earlobe. His voice was husky when he spoke again. "You taste so good, Hermione."

Hermione squirmed her voice hitched. “Have you both lost your minds?" She made a move to stand, but the twins tightened their grip on her. She looked from one pair of hungry blue eyes to the other and bit her lower lip. When they licked theirs in response, she felt the excitement inside ratchet up a notch. _What would it be like..._

“Come on, Hermione,” Fred murmured. Her gaze locked onto his and his hand began to move once again. Up, up, pushing her skirt up at the same time. Her legs were still pressed together when he reached the apex of her thighs, so he ran one finger back and forth across the top of her mound. 

She opened her mouth to say something, anything. George took the opportunity to cover it with his in a scorching, open-mouthed kiss. He tightened his grip on her hair, holding her head in place as he explored her mouth. Jolts of sensation sparked through her that were both fascinating and frightening at the same time. _Two men at once isn't right!_ flashed through her mind. 

Fred traced her ear with his tongue before he spoke softly. “I’m afraid we must insist.” 

The book vanished. George sucked on her bottom lip and in a swift movement, wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides, and pulled her into his lap. Her legs landed on either side of his. Before she could close them again, George spread his, splaying her thighs open. When she made to bring them together, Fred placed himself between them, keeping them open. His eyes remained on hers as he pushed up her skirt with one hand and slid two fingers of the other beneath the elastic of her knickers. 

"Merlin, George, she's soaked." Fred brought his fingers up to his lips and tasted her juices before he shared with his brother who licked them clean. 

Hermione's face flamed. She was embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Fred leaned forward again and she felt his fingers slip into her knickers again. This time, he slipped one into her pussy and found her clit. Another jolt shot through her. _Why does it feel so wrong and so good?_

“Why are you doing this?” Her voice was hoarse with the effort to control her desire.

Fred looked deeply into her eyes. He circled her clit with his finger as he leaned forward until his lips were nearly touching hers. She could not tear her gaze away, and soon, she felt his hot breath against her mouth.

“We’ve noticed how..." Circle. "...attractive..." Circle. "...you’ve become." Circle. "We decided that if we got the chance…”

He kissed her then, a hard, demanding kiss, while at the same time abandoning her clit and thrusting two fingers into her. George felt her relax against him and he took the opportunity to push his hands up her blouse and caress her breasts. He pinched her nipples through her bra. 

Hermione told her mind to go fuck itself and abandoned herself to the sensations. She kissed Fred back hungrily and thrust her hips; both fucking Fred's fingers and rubbing George's very obvious erection with her bottom.

“Come on, Fred,” George growled. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Fred released Hermione’s mouth and pulled his fingers out of her. His eyes darkened. "We’re going to take you upstairs and have our way with you.”

Watching Fred suck his fingers while George pinched her nipples was just about the hottest thing she'd ever experienced which made her protest weak. “This-this can't be right—what about Ron…”

Fred pulled her to her feet and wrapped both arms around her to steady her when she swayed. George pressed against her back, putting his arms around them both. She was surrounded and she could feel their erections--one pressing against her stomach and one against her back. 

“No one will ever know.” Fred said and then he Apparated them into her bedroom. 

George lifted her into his arms while Fred removed the the duvet and lit the fireplace with a wave. Then George laid her in the center of the bed. She watched languidly as Fred rifled through a drawer and found her school neckties. He walked toward the bed with a wicked smile. Another wave of his hand, and the ties wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles and then tied themselves to the bedposts. Hermione tested the bonds and found that she had a bit of room, but not much. While Fred was busy, George closed and locked the door, and then cast a silencing and privacy spell before he turned and approached the bed.

“Lovely. All spread out like a feast. There’s only one more thing to make this picture perfect…” With a twitch of his hand, their clothing disappeared from their bodies and reappeared on the nearby chair.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she got her first glimpse of the twins’ naked bodies. They were lean and muscular, with a smattering of red-gold hair on their chests; a fine line of which descended along their torsos to become a curly thatch surrounding their very impressive erections. Her nipples hardened once more and she felt warm wetness between her legs.

Fred conjured a blindfold, bent and tied it over her eyes. The next thing she felt was his hot breath against her ear. “Relax and enjoy.”

The twins climbed into the bed on either side of her. They each took a nipple into their mouths and began to suck. Hermione arched her back as strong hands began to stroke her stomach, arms and legs. One mouth abandoned her nipple to trail hot kisses slowly along her shoulder, up her neck and across her jaw line to finally reach her mouth. The kiss was deep and thorough. Hermione returned it enthusiastically, teasing his tongue with her own.

At the same time, the other hot mouth traced a path down her belly, paused to tease her navel and then continued downward. She felt fingers spreading her nether lips and then a tongue plunged into her before trailing its way to her aching clit. The tongue teased and circled and teased again until Hermione was straining against the restraints. "Oh, please..." she groaned. 

There was a chuckle and hot breath in her ear. "Oh, we're not going to let you come that quickly, Hermione. After all the work we went through to convince you, we're going to play with you for a bit first." Suddenly, hands were squeezing her breasts, and then pinching and pulling on her nipples. Her face, her neck, her shoulders and her ears were kissed, nibbled and suckled. Every touch elicited another tremor of pleasure that rippled across her. 

Hermione’s body was aflame. She groaned—a deeply primitive, guttural sound which was torn from her by the twins’ caresses. The twin between her legs slid his long fingers into her and then out again, while he continued to tease her clit with his tongue.

“You taste amazing, Hermione.”

She felt the fingers slip inside once more, deeper this time before they were drawn out with agonizing slowness. Hermione whimpered in frustration.

“Brother, you have to share.”

Hermione felt her own wetness being spread on her nipples. A tongue followed, licking it clean.

“Mmmmm—you’re right, as usual. Divine.”

The pleasure was almost overwhelming and Hermione squirmed and arched her back in a vain attempt to push her nipple back into that teasingly close mouth. The twin kissing her breast—was it Fred? Or George? Did it matter?—sucked the nipple into his mouth and then pulled it out slowly with a ‘pop’. He moved to straddle her body.

The twin between her legs stopped licking and started to blow on her clit.

Hermione bucked her hips and could not restrain her moans. “Oh, please—please…”

The hot breath was replaced once more by an even hotter tongue which circled, licked and mercilessly teased the bundle of nerves. At the same time, the other twin murmured a lubrication charm, and then squeezed her breasts together around his cock. He brushed her nipples with his thumbs as he fucked her breasts. Hermione felt the head of his cock bumping against her lips, so she licked it, making him gasp. On the next stroke, she opened her mouth and the head went inside. She kept her mouth open, occasionally licking or sucking on the cock, returning some of the torture she was enduring.

The twins worked Hermione’s body with expertise, the tongue on her clit and the fingers on her nipples brought her to the brink of orgasm and held her there in an almost torturous epitome of pleasure. Her whimpers begged them for release.

The tongue on her clit was replaced by a hot mouth which sucked it hard at the same time as the hands released her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Hermione’s orgasm shattered; tremors exploding over her in waves. The hands left her breasts as one twin moved off of the bed. A murmured spell released her bonds but left her blindfolded. The man between her legs re-positioned himself and plunged his cock into her. She moaned and arched her hips. He held her and rolled over so she was on top and then pulled her close.

Hermione felt the other twin move behind her. He spread her cheeks and slid a slick finger into her anus. She tensed.

“Oh, please, I’ve never…”

“It'll be alright. Haven't you enjoyed everything so far? Relax, we’ll take care of you.” The twin on the bottom tightened his grip on her body and pumped his hips, moving his cock ever so slightly in and out.

Another finger with more lube was added and before she could tense, the bottom twin slipped a hand between them and teased her clit. She relaxed with a groan as her excitement ratcheted up once more. 

“That's right, Hermione. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” The fingers slid in and out, again and again.

The cock in her felt so good and she had to admit, the fingers added to her pleasure. She let out a low moan and began to rock her hips up and down. Hermione felt her excitement rising once again. Behind her, the fingers slid out and she felt the head of a cock push in slowly, allowing her to become accustomed to the stretch.

"Ow! Ohhhh..." Once the head was inside, the rest followed. Once he was fully seated, Hermione was nearly overwhelmed with fullness. Oh, it felt so good to lay there between the two hot bodies, as full as can be and the finger on her clit was driving her toward another orgasm. Then, the twins began to move. They were perfectly coordinated...one moving out while one plunged in. Back and forth, again and again. The finger on her clit moved around and around and she was going to ...going to... 

Hermione came with a wail. The twin beneath her followed with a shout and his brother's orgasm overtook him a moment later. 

They collapsed in a heap on the bed, gasping. The twins disentangled themselves from her, leaving her in the middle, while they wrapped their arms around her. She thought she heard a cleansing charm murmured and when the stickiness left her, was sure of it.

When their breathing returned to normal, the blindfold was removed and Hermione found herself looking into George and Fred’s smiling faces. She felt her cheeks redden as she returned their smile.

“I have to admit...you guys were right. That was fabulous.”

The twins kissed her cheeks.

“We thought so too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Hermione woke in the morning, every muscle in her body hurt. Her breasts and bum were sore. She stretched and smiled as the memories from the night before came flooding back. She reached over and her smile faded.

She was alone in the bed.

Hermione sighed and sat up, her euphoria of a moment ago starting to fade. Her eyes fell on a single rose in a vase on the bedside table. A note was propped against it. She opened the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We figured it wouldn’t do for everyone (especially our brother) to find us there with you this morning, so we Apparated out early._

_We really felt terrible about abandoning you after last night. But if we had taken you with us, there would have been a ruckus so, reluctantly, we left you sleeping like the angel you are._

_We left an everlasting rose for you and we hope you will agree to see us again—soon!_

_Would you mind very much if we kidnapped you and brought you back to our place next time? (Yes, we are assuming you are going to ditch our brother and take up with us…you will, won’t you?)_

_See you soon?_

_Gred & Forge_

Hermione gazed at the beautiful rose and smiled. She still had some Horcruxes to find, but after that...? Hell, if she could find Horcruxes, how hard could it be to find the twins?


End file.
